Under the Full Moon
by raurassexiness
Summary: Where she lived, it was forbidden to go into the forest at night. Red Riding Hood Auslly AU. Strong Rated T!


**Heyyyyyyyy**

**In honour of Halloween coming up, I decided to whip this puppy up.**

**The plot is not mine, the original story is by arysa13 and it's a Riverdale fanfiction, so if you ship Barchie then please read it.**

**I changed it a little, but other than that the story is pretty much theirs.**

**This went a little steamier than the original and steamier than I intended it to be, but then again when doesn't my stories become steamier than I intended them to be.**

**So fair warning, STRONG RATED T!**

**Anywhoo, let's get into it!**

**Please remember to leave a review, they really make my day. If you guys give me more Halloween ideas I'll try to write it.**

**I talk too much!**

**-.-.-.-.-**

Where she was from, there were three rules that the residents swore by; 1) Don't go anywhere without a weapon. 2) Don't go into the woods past curfew and 3) Don't go into the woods past curfew without a weapon.

"Okay, here you go." Penny stated as she handed a basket full of freshly baked goods to the teenaged girl. She tut-tutted before continuing "I don't like you going through those woods, all by yourself."

Ally rolled her eyes. "Mom, I'm eighteen, I could look after myself. Also, the only way to get to Trish's house is to go through the forest. Plus, it's pure daylight, I'll be okay." Ally reassured but her mother was still unconvinced yet kept her disapproval to herself.

Her cousin invited her for a sleepover and it would be rude to decline. Usually either she or her father would walk her to Trish's house but Ally exclaimed that she was an adult and can look after herself.

"Okay well be good. And remember the three rules!" Penny stated as she helped Ally into her red cloak to keep her warm.

"How can I forget them? You tell them to me every day," Ally muttered.

Penny lightly swatted her before continuing. "Do you have your weapon?" Ally nodded pulling her boot down a little to reveal her hidden dagger.

Penny nodded and hesitantly sent her on her way.

Ally skipped happily as she made her way through the forest. She felt so free.

She really took her time admiring the beautiful scenery. She really didn't know why this forest had such a bad rep of being scary, it was so beautiful and peaceful.

Ally sighed as she spotted a cozy looking nook filled with purple wild flowers. She looked up at the sky to see it was still broad daylight and she decided to take a load off and settle in the corner to read her book and maybe munch on some of the goodies her mother lovingly prepared for Trish's family.

She took the hood of the red cloak off her head and settled in the nook, pulling out her book as well as a snickerdoodle. The forest provided the perfect, peaceful environment for reading without her parents breathing down her neck.

Ally chuckled as she could see her mother having a fit if she saw her now.

Ally was entranced by her novel when a crack of a tree branch broke her focus. Her head shot up as she looked around wide-eyed. She slowly reached for the dagger in her boot, not wanting to make any sudden movements. However, there was no following noise and that's what scared her more.

The forest had become eerily quiet and Ally gulped as she slowly gathered her things to leave, instantly regretting her choice to take a break.

As she was bent over, hurriedly gathering her things, an arrow whizzed by and she shrieked loudly, dropping all her belongings as well as falling to the ground herself. She really regretted stopping now.

"Ally?" she heard and she slowly looked up to see concerned hazel-brown eyes staring down at her with floppy blond hair slightly covering them.

"Oh hey, Austin." She responded and she grabbed his hand that was stretched to help her up.

"Sorry, for almost shooting you with an arrow. I thought you were a deer." Austin awkwardly scratched the back of his neck.

Ally raised a brow. "Really?"

"Well, in my defense, no one really comes in these woods. I just sensed- I mean saw a shadow and I figured it was an animal." He responded.

Ally chuckled and shook her head. "Fine, I believe you." He smiled and she returned it.

She had known Austin for years. They lived in the same neighbourhood and had talked quite often. He was very handsome and sweet and older than her by no more than two years. Her mother always teased her that he and her would make cute babies.

"What are you doing in these woods, by yourself, anyways? It's dangerous." He inquired worriedly.

Ally furrowed her brows. "Austin, it's broad daylight. The rule is not to come at night. Plus, the only danger I've faced so far was almost getting shot with _your_ arrow." She teased and Austin rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, night or not, you shouldn't be walking anywhere by yourself. Have you not heard all the myths about these forests?" he quirked a brow.

"Oh I've heard them, alright. My mother reiterates them to me every day." She sighed. "But I can more than defend myself." She held a fighting position with her dagger and Austin chuckled.

"So what? Since you think you're such a badass, you decided to take a leisurely stroll?" he teased.

Ally playfully rolled her eyes. "Actually, I'm on my way to my cousin, Trish's house. And the only way, is to pass through the forest." She replied pointing northward.

"Okay, I'll with walk with you. I'm heading up that way anyways." He offered.

Ally blushed. "Sure." She replied with a smile and he returned it.

"We should head out now, it's getting dark." He looked up through the canopy of trees. She nodded and they started walking.

"I like your cloak, by the way. This colour suits you." He complimented reaching out to feel the soft material. The deep scarlet material beautifully contrasted yet complimented her pale skin.

"Thank you." She blushed and they continued walking, amiably chatting.

Ally thought that this was no different than when her parents walked her, this time she was meant to walk freely to prove she could handle herself, without the company.

But with Austin's company, she didn't mind so much. He made her feel safe.

-.-.-.-.-.-

"Well it's about time. I was considering coming to get you." Trish scolded as she opened the door.

Ally rolled her eyes. "Well, hello to you too, cousin." She responded drily.

Trish also rolled her eyes but pulled the brunette into a big hug. "Let's go get you settled in the guest bedroom." Trish ordered as she dragged the brunette towards the room she normally slept in. Although it was a sleepover, Trish was greedy with the bed and thought Ally would be more comfortable in another bed.

As they ascended the staircase, Trish turned to watch her cousin. "No but seriously, what took you so long?"

"I took a break and then I met up with Austin and we walked here together." Ally shrugged as she sat on the bed. Since she came over quite often, she kept a bit of clothes in the closet and some toiletries there, so there was no need to bring an overnight bag.

Trish gave Ally a knowing smirk. "So? Did you guys get together yet? You and the blond hottie?"

Ally rolled her eyes albeit blushing. "No Trish, we're just friends." She replied.

Trish shook her head, unconvinced then her expression became nervous as she began twiddling her thumbs. Ally quirked her brow at this.

Trish casted a glance upwards and once she saw Ally's inquiring stare she sighed exasperatedly. "Alright! You broke me!" she replied before sitting up straight and leaning in as if about to tell a secret. Ally leaned in as well.

"But you can't tell anyone." Trish threatened and Ally nodded, intrigued. "I'm a witch."

"What?!"

"Well, a _practicing_ witch." Trish replied unfazed by Ally's reaction. "I've been training with a group of other witches and we've been given a special potion to recreate. It's kind of like a final initiation if we want to enter the coven."

Ally's mouth dropped open and Trish quickly jumped in. "Don't worry, we're not evil. We mostly do a lot of healing." Ally sighed in relief but was still nervous about where Trish as going with this.

"Anyway, the other witches backed out because the potion is almost impossible to recreate. But I'm almost finished, I just need one last item."

Ally quirked her brow.

"Mushrooms." Trish replied.

"Well I'm sure there's some at the grocer." Ally scratched the back of her neck.

Trish rolled her eyes at her cousin's slowness. "No, not just any other mushrooms, else this would be the easiest potion in the world! _Magic_ mushrooms! They only grow in the forest." Trish corrected.

Ally looked out the window to see the orange hues of the sunset and she wrinkled her nose. "Well, we'll go into the forest in the morning and get them."

"No, if I were to pick them in the day it wouldn't work. I have to pick them at night, but not just any night, under the full moon, that's when it's its most powerful. And tonight happens to be a full moon, the first one in a long time!"

Ally shook her head. "No Trish, you know the rules. No going into the forest at night, it's way too dangerous!"

Trish sighed as she expected this reaction. "Oh come on, please Ally. I need those mushrooms! We'll be really quick, I know exactly where to go to get them. Plus, we're carrying our weapons for protection." Trish pleaded.

Ally still shook her head not wanting to risk anything. "What will your parents think?"

Trish scoffed. "They could care less about my wellbeing. Plus, they'll never have to know since we'll make it back safely, before they wake up."

Ally shook her head again. "Please, this is really important to me." Trish begged.

"It's too dangerous, Trish. I'm sorry." Ally replied softly, trying to reason with her but she knew it was useless as Trish was as determined and stubborn as a bull.

Trish huffed and stood up. "Well I'm going to get a much needed rest, as I'm still going, whether you decide to come or not. I'll come and wake you when I'm ready to leave in case you do decide to come." And with that she walked out and closed the door.

Ally sighed and quickly changed into a white, cotton, slightly see through nightgown she kept there and flopped down on the bed.

She then prepared for the restless night ahead of her.

-.-.-.-.

She tossed and turned and just when her eyes would start to drift shut, a noise outside would jolt her awake.

It wasn't long after she was jolted awake for what must've been the third time that she felt a probing at her shoulder. She opened her eyes and Trish stood there in a deep purple cloak with a lit lantern in her hands.

"I'm leaving now." She said.

Ally sighed. "Trish, I told you I'm not going, it's too dangerous." She said hoping that Trish would comply and go back to bed so that Ally would rest easy.

Instead Trish pursed her lips and replied stubbornly. "Well, I'm still going, even if I have to go alone. Just know, if something bad happens to me, you'll have to live with the guilt of leaving me for the rest of your life." And with that she left.

After Trish closed the door Ally cursed but slipped on her boots and cloak before rushing out, hoping to catch up. As soon as she opened the front door, Trish stood there with a knowing smirk. "I knew you'd come."

Ally rolled her eyes. "Whatever let's just hurry up." She responded pulling her cloak tighter around her to protect her from the chilly night air. It didn't help that the material of her nightgown was so thin that she could stop shivering.

The pair walked into the forest, Trish guiding her as she went in search of the mushrooms.

"Aha! There they are. See I told I knew where they were." Trish grinned. Ally looked at the small patch of mushrooms her friend pointed out. She gasped softly, earlier in the day they appeared to be just regular forest mushrooms, however now that she looked at them under the light of the full moon, when they appeared to be most powerful, they were a glowing blue.

Ally wondered if Trish's magic was real then what else was. A wolf howled in the distance startling the duo.

"Trish, hurry up and pick them so we can get out of here." Ally whisper yelled.

"Okay. Here hold the lantern." Trish said passing the lantern to the brunette. She pulled the dagger out her coat pocket and began collecting the glowing mushrooms. Ally heard the crunching of leaves in the distance and her breathing quickened.

"Trish." She called.

"Okay, I got enough. Let's go." Trish responded standing up. From the breathiness of Trish's voice she could tell she was scared too. She threw the mushrooms in a little bag she brought and the two began speed walking. They could hear the crunching of leaves that of an approaching figure and they walked away from the source, not caring where they were going but caring enough to get away from it.

"Trish, where are we going?" Ally panicked.

"Shit. I don't know okay? Lemme think." Trish replied uneasily and Ally's eyes widened.

"Trish I swear-." A loud howl broke them out of their thoughts and it sounded so near. The two shared a glance and took off running, again not caring where they were heading.

Ally ran so fast that the lantern swayed back and forth knocking her a few times, but she was too scared to care. In her haste, she tripped over something and since she moved so fast it resulted on her skating across the hard ground, something in her leg making an unflattering grating sound.

She groaned and held her leg that she fell on. Trish skidded to a stop and bent to her cousin's level. "Are you okay?" she panted.

"I can't feel my leg." Ally cried out. Trish cursed and looked down at her cousin's leg only to see that it was indeed swollen.

"Um- just hold onto me. We gotta go." Trish whispered and wrapped her arms around the brunette's waist and began lifting her up.

"What did I trip on?" Ally croaked out and the Trish held the lantern over the area Ally tripped. The object made her eyes widen. It was a bow and arrow. But not just any other bow and arrow.

Austin's bow and arrow.

She also noticed the flannel shirt he previously had on, torn and hung loosely on a tree branch, blowing in the night air. Ally let out a sob.

"It's Austin's-it's his- oh my god!" she cried.

"Ally we have to go." She replied.

"What if something happened to him?!" Ally sobbed.

"We'll look in the morning, right now we have to get out of here." Trish responded. With Ally's arms around Trish for support they took off, trying to move as quickly as possible. Ally winced and whimpered in pain but stayed silent trying not to draw any attention.

They heard a crunch of leaves very near followed by heavy panting.

Their eyes widened and breathing quickened. Before they could blink, Trish was ripped away from Ally's embrace and they both screamed.

The loss of support caused Ally to fall back resulting on her falling back, the sudden jolt causing the ankle to throb. She cried out and looked back up to see that Trish was gone, but she could hear her screams becoming more and more distant.

"Trish!" she bawled out. But it was no use, she was on her own and she was in no condition to move. She tried crawling, willing to do anything to get her cousin back, even if tiny stones were pressing into her knees.

She heard the crunching of leaves and loud footsteps behind her as if they were running and she began to crawl faster. But there was no way a running figure can outrun a crawling one.

She felt a hot breath behind her and she froe with fear. A loud growl grumbled through the creature's mouth and Ally whimpered not wanting to upset it.

Her brain started working and she made a move to crawl again but the creature grabbed at her cloak and dragged her back she screamed and turned only to become face to face with glowing yellow eyes.

It was a wolf.

Its fur was raven black and his canines were so long, they hung out of its mouth. He growled maliciously and slobber bubbled in between his clenched jowl, its hackles up.

Ally cried out but was no use, no one could save her.

Just then, she heard another deep growl come from behind her and she screamed out again as she heard another wolf approaching, knowing there was no way she could fight two wolves in her condition.

However instead of attacking her, the wolf came and stood in front of her, baring its teeth at the wolf that first approached her. The black wolf growled and the other wolf growled however, it was deeper and more menacing. The second wolf snapped at the black wolf's foot but not enough to hurt it.

The second wolf growled again daringly and the black wolf whimpered and ran off.

The second wolf turned to look at her and Ally's breath quickened as it approached her. However it sat in front of and nudged her hand with its snout and then raised up to look at her.

Ally thought she should be scared of it but she couldn't find it in herself to be. He was so gentle with her and he just saved her.

Plus, he was so beautiful, before in its haste and because of how dark it was, Ally could barely make out what it looked like. However now that she got a proper view and the light from the moon, she could see that his fur was a golden colour and the moonlight almost made it look like it was glowing.

Ally stared into its eyes. They looked so familiar and it was so mesmerizing and beautiful. They were a hazel brown colour with golden flecks.

Ally reached out and patted its head in gratitude. The wolf nudged at her legs as if telling her to stand up and as it nudged her injured one, she hissed, causing the wolf's head to snap up and look at her.

"My ankle. I fell badly on it." She said and shook her head as she wondered why she was talking to the animal as if it would understand. However the wolf whimpered in disgruntlement as if it did in fact understand.

The golden wold looked around for a minute before turning its back to her and looking back. Ally furrowed her brow before she realized that it wanted her to get on its back.

She smiled slightly and carefully sat up and basically threw herself on the long back of the wolf. She thought her action had hurt it but he didn't make a sound or any indication that she did.

It gently began padding through the forest and Ally wondered where it was taking her. But for some reason she trusted it wholeheartedly.

After walking through the forest, the wolf walked up to the front porch of a cottage and Ally furrowed her brows. It nudged the door open with its snout and padded in.

It was warm and cozy and from what Ally could deter, it looked inhabited. She wondered who stayed here since she doubts a wolf would live here.

The golden wolf walked over to the bed and gently turned so that Ally would roll straight onto it. She turned carefully so that she was on her back. The wolf stood by her side and she patted its head.

"Thank you." She smiled before she frowned remembering her cousin.

The wolf tilted its head, noticing her changed expression and Ally thought it was adorable.

"My cousin. I was with her and then she was dragged off." She responded. The wolf made a huffing sound in response and walked over to the door of the small cottage and looked out standing guard.

He howled into the night and it echoed off the trees. A short while later, another wolf howled in the distance, to which the golden wolf howled again.

Ally yawned and wanted to go off and find Trish but knew she couldn't. She could barely move. She'll think about something in the morning.

Before she knew it, her eyes slowly began drifting shut and she began falling asleep. The last thing she remembers before falling asleep being the bed shifting as the wolf lay down next to her.

-.-.-.-.-.

The sunlight beamed through the thin material of the curtains.

Ally groggily opened her eyes and rubbed at them. Although after all the events that happened the night before, that was probably the best sleep she had in a while.

She groaned as she sat up, she noticed her red cloak was thrown over a desk chair in the corner. She assumes the wolf probably pulled it out from under her and threw it over the chair.

Then it hit her.

The wolf.

She remembered that he crawled into bed with her before she fully fell asleep. He slowly turned her head and gasped loudly at the sight.

Right next to her on the bed, was not a wolf but indeed a man. Not just any man, but the blond she had been infatuated with since the beginning.

It all now made sense… the golden fur and his golden hair, the same fricking gorgeous eyes. Her grandpa used to tell her stories of the werewolves that roamed the forest under the full moon, but she always thought they were just stories made up to scare children from going into the forest at night.

However, she knew Austin. And from the way he acted last night, not all werewolves were as her grandfather described them to be.

She looked over at the blond and immediately blushed. He was shirtless and a thin cotton sheet sat lowly on his lower half as he slept, snoring lightly. So low that Ally could see his sharp hipbones and so thin that she could tell that he was naked.

Even though she wanted to look away she couldn't. He was so good looking and she had never seen a boy naked before. More specifically a naked boy.

She felt bold and she knew she was wrong for doing so since it was an invasion of privacy but she couldn't help herself. She slowly leaned over so the bed wouldn't creak and gently began pulling the blanket away so that she could see more of him.

She blushed and her eyes widened as she managed to pull the blanket away. She stared at his naked form as a whole. Tanned skin laid over toned muscle. He was truly a sight to behold.

Then her eyes lowered to the very object that hung between his legs. She involuntarily bit her lip and she ogled. It was clear she was well endowed.

As if without thinking, she slowly began reaching over to touch it. However, before she could make contact, he began stirring in his sleep.

Her eyes widened as she slowly leaned back, her eyes trained on his face. His eyes opened slowly and he wrinkled his nose cutely. As if remembering she was there he slowly looked over.

He blushed when he saw that she had been watching him. He blushed even more when he looked down to see his manhood on full display. She also blushed as she had been caught staring but she didn't feel guilty at all.

He rested his hand over his privates and stood up to get a pair of pants from the nearby drawer. It allowed Ally to see the firm muscles of his ass.

He slipped on a pair of cotton shorts much to her dismay, and turned to her, a nervous look on his face. "Ally-."

"I know you're a werewolf. And at first I would've been frightened but I'm not." She stated and he quirked a brow. "I was always told that werewolves were dangerous and vicious creatures but last night you saved me. You defended me and so gentle, that I know that in whatever form you are in, I could trust you completely." he smiled.

She stood up and hobbled over to him since her ankle was still injured, resting her hands on his still bare chest for support and he responded by wrapping his arms around her waist. "Thank you for making me feel that way, Austin." She finished and he grinned.

"It's no problem, Ally. I would always protect you." He replied.

Ally then frowned as she remembered her cousin. He noticed and it reminded her of how his wolf form tilted its head. "What's wrong?"

"My cousin, Trish-."

He raised his hand. "She's okay. Last night, I called out to my buddy, Dez and he replied shortly after that he found her fighting off another wolf and then he stepped in. He returned her to her cottage and I responded that you were safe with me."

Ally nodded and sighed in relief at the mention of her friend being safe. She then couldn't help but look at the toned abs of Austin.

Ally blushed as she remembered the events of that morning. "I'm sorry for…you know…looking." She replied.

He chuckled. "It's okay. If anything I'm kinda glad you saw." He said a little huskier than his normal tone and she blushed as her stomach did a weird flip. "Plus, I'm pretty sure, we're almost even as I'm getting a great show, right now." He said looking down at her body.

She looked down and gasped. Since she didn't get time to change before Trish left, remained in her thin, cotton nightgown that was remarkably see-through courtesy of the sunlight that shone, making it look almost transparent.

The rosy pink skin of her nipples showed through the material and she thanked her lucky stars that she wore underwear to bed. She blushed and turned away, covering her chest, but he grabbed her arms.

"Don't cover up, you're beautiful." He said, looking into her eyes.

She looked into her eyes, and with a surge of confidence she gently removed her hands from his and tugged at the white ribbon that held the top of the nightgown together. It loosened and gently fluttered from her body, falling gracefully by her feet.

His breath hitched as he looked down slowly and looked back up into her eyes. "There. We're about half way even now." She whispered leaning back into him, so their bare chests touched, and they both moaned softly at the feeling.

Instead of responding he leaned down and crashed his lips onto hers. Their lips parted slightly and began to move in perfect synchronisation. He bit her lip softly and when she gasped, he plunged his wet tongue into her mouth.

She had never been kissed like this before, then again, she had never shown anyone her nude breasts before and for this boy in front of her, she just felt the urge to be bold and erotic.

His tongue moved languidly against hers, as if showing her what to do and she picked it up quickly, swirling her tongue around his. She whimpered at the feeling and he moaned deeply.

They eventually pulled away, a thin shin of saliva coating their lips. They looked deeply into each other's eyes and smiled.

"Ally, I've wanted to do that since forever." He sighed and she smiled.

"I really really like you, Austin." She responded.

"I really, really like you too, Ally." He replied and moved to kiss her again.

He placed her gently on the bed, never disconnecting their lips. And felt felt a wave of excitement of lying half naked with a boy on the bed, practically tongue deep in each other's mouths.

She winced a little at the sting in her ankle and he reluctantly pulled away. "I should probably take a look at your ankle." He panted out.

But she pouted and pulled him back down to her, he threw his hands out in front of him to brace his fall and it resulted in him cupping her breast and they both moaned loudly, keeping his hands there.

"After." She responded and crashed their lips together, lips tongues lashing each other's.

Ally knew from the very start that she could trust Austin. And he knew that he could always trust her. No matter what, he will always protect her. They had that instinct that could only be embedded in people who truly loved each other.

-.-.-.-.-.

**So what did you guys think?**

**Please DO NOT forget to review, it makes me feel like my work is not a waste and it motivates me to continue what I love doing which is writing. **

**Let the A&A family continue to flourish!**

**Anywhoo, if you have any spooky or just any Halloween ideas, you can leave it in the reviews or PM me, whatever you like.**

**Go check out this original story by arysa13, she's amazing! And a fellow Barchie shipper.**

**As for now, I'm out and I'm gonna take a nap!**

**Peace!**


End file.
